


Confessional McGiva video chat

by Phillipe363



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, POV Timothy McGee, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Following Ziva leaving back for Israel Timothy receives a video chat  from her which the revelation of that call opens up doors to both having feelings for the other. Follow the story from that to how Timothy finds his way to Ziva, and his never ending troubles under Gibbs's team.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs & Timothy McGee, Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance & Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Timothy McGee & Abby Sciuto, Ziva David/Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Confessional McGiva video chat

**Hello everybody**

**No shock in season 11 episode 2 where Ziva leaves is overshadowed by the Tony/Ziva or TIVA romance including not even letting McGee get a chance to say goodbye to Ziva.**

**Instead merely Tony and Gibbs for a TIVA fan fic check box list. Which I'm not even touching the later season 13 exit for Tony with the TIVA kid, or Ziva's return episodes for everything there.**

**This is going to have a Timothy McGee/Ziva David pairing so for all the TIVA fans following an overhyped romance that has little to no basis, in my view complain about this at your own risk. Same for my not so great treatment towards Gibbs, Tony, or Abby.**

**On with the show**

* * *

Apartment living room

Having been writing at his desk on the typewriter McGee hearing his computer start ringing from a video chat rushes over to his other desk and opening it up. On the other end is Ziva David in a long white sleeve shirt sitting in her bedroom.

"Hello, Tim," Ziva says grinning.

"Hello Ziva, it's good to see you. I didn't know if you were going to call. I know Tony and you said your goodbyes, probably already talked to Gibbs and Abby but didn't know if… well" Timothy replies trailing off.

"Oh, Tim," Ziva says softly and goes to reach up when stopping upon realizing it's a screen "We have always been there for each there, at times more and your end and never wanted anything in return. One of the few honest people left in my life… I would never not think of calling."

"I'm going to miss you," Tim says his voice becoming cracked.

Light tears in her eyes "Going to miss you as well my friend" Ziva replies gently.

"Ziva before you go, I just wanted to tell you… I love you, and not in a mere friend's way. As something more" Timothy says warmly.

"Oh," Ziva replies quietly in realization, and surprise.

"I get Tony and you are like star-cross or whatever, with this can't come at a worst time. You leaving with all" Timothy says only gets gently interrupted.

"Timothy" Ziva replies warmly "You're not… the only one between us who feels similar. It was just easier to bury it behind mere friendship only the truth is we've always been there for each other since the start. You're the first one to have welcomed me on the team without judgment or help me settle into DC."

"So, Tony and you?" Tim inquires curiously.

"It was lust as the saying goes. We spent more years dancing around each other, or not getting along. After all Tony did kill my boyfriend, and I assaulted him by shoving a gun into his face out of misguided anger. We tried when he found me, but all it proved was never have anything lasting" Ziva says tenderly adding "Your different in all the ways that matter Tim."

Lightly nodding "I… thank you," Timothy says.

"You're welcome" Ziva replies "How have you been with everything that's happened recently?"

They spend the next few hours casually talking, both avoid the subject of Delilah Fielding with instead on other topics including, a new terrorist called Benham Parsa or Ziva's new life plans.

Also, Ziva apologized for long past actions for a couple of times she had sided with Tony DiNozzo in his rather more serious harassment. Only Tim replied given it was just twice she has long since been forgiven for the bullying involving his writing books, or the comment of finding DiNozzo's dog attacks CD funny. Plus, has been a strong friend for him no matter what.

Eventually they say goodbye, but a promise that this won't be the last conversation.

* * *

One year later in the old Ebbit Grill during mid-day in Washington DC

Timothy wearing his usual blue dress shirt with the top buttons undone, and a black blazer with pants is sitting at a window booth looking out. Presently drinking a glass of water after finishing his meal of chicken fingers, and French Fries.

Suddenly looking up Tim sees a blonde-haired man and woman with free-flowing hair enter the establishment. The man is Oliver Queen having a beard is in a dark brown jacket, dark green T-shirt, and blue jeans with boots. Meanwhile, Sara Lance Queen, who is Oliver's wife is wearing a black leather jacket, a navy long sleeve shirt, and pair of gray jeans. On Sara's shoes are sneakers for quick running if needed.

Having spotted McGee, the two make their way over with approaching his table, who nods letting them know it's fine as they slide into the booth across from him. Some years ago, when they first met McGee, Oliver, or nicknamed Ollie with Sara were probatory agents starting at NCIS under veteran operative Slade Wilson.

Neither are really welcome back home in Seattle Washington due to Oliver being cut off from his parents upon refusing to conform to their purpose of him running the family company. Sara was always the outcast for being more troublemaker than Dinah Laurel Lance her sister who was the model good grades girl.

Regardless of Laurel wanting Ollie to be the CEO of the family company while she became the city's DA for being Seattle's new power couple. Needless to say, that relationship burned up in a matter of months. Quentin as Laurel and Sara's father never liked Ollie hanging around either of them, especially when Oliver for a brief time got into partying.

Only Ollie quit after realizing how empty that lifestyle, and sadly for Sara, despite her boyfriend, trying to be better Quentin never changed his tune McGee knows. As Sara has told him choosing between Oliver or her family was never hesitation on following her heart. The three of them have retained a friendship throughout the years, and some of the few people to value him being something more than a computer person.

McGee comes out of his thoughts after hearing Oliver and Sara putting in their orders to a waitress who came over for some sodas, hamburgers, and chips. As the server leaves both Queens look over at him.

"How are you doing Tim?" Oliver asks.

"Frankly wondering what I'm even doing at NCIS on Gibbs team," Timothy says.

Shrugs "Like I've told you from years on the surface that team seems great but once putting aside the high solving rate well individual wise their personalities are terrible. Ziva and you were about the only decent ones, even Kate Todd, while her death was tragic, she uh had a stick up her backside" Sara replies.

"What's the more recent problem? DiNozzo's harassment or Abby Sciuto being a stuck-up brat for both acting like immature children despite being over thirty?" Oliver inquires.

"Actually, a little bit of both. First, I thought Tony finally grew up, but a while back I had to go undercover so he over-sprayed some chemical stuff in my face, which made me sick for a few days. On this past case just infuriates me, all the way to Director Vance" Timothy says gritting teeth.

"So, what happened? Heard you guys got a terrorist or something?" Sara asks.

"You guys would probably think I'm complaining or something with just I deserve it after putting it up with the abuse for all these years," Timothy says.

"No, Tim we've known each other for how years? We don't think about you that way" Sara says caringly before adding in disgust "You're not my sister who kept having boyfriends cheat and Laurel took them back all because she was more selfishly interested in their status."

"My wife's right. You've stayed with that team because you believe it's the best team for catching bad guys and protecting people despite all the crap you've put up with" Oliver says.

Exhaling "For the recent case it was an old cold one Director Vance had Gibbs, Tony and Ziva investigating. Now yes, I am aware there are thousands of cases and such I am not aware of, or care to be. The agency is bigger me, I'm just fine with that. However, given it seemed like everybody on my team was involved but me…" Timothy says trailing off.

"Feels like your singled out and they don't trust you," Oliver says.

"Probably made even worse by how for years and still at times you've been stereotyped behind a computer desk or Abby's lab despite not being a forensic expert" Sara suggests.

Nodding "Exactly" Tim replies in relief.

"Honestly, Timothy why are you even staying in DC under this team who doesn't trust you and only keeps using you? Leave" Oliver says.

Raising an eyebrow "And go where?" Timothy asks.

"How about to where Ziva David is?" Sara suggests knowing of the conversation where McGee revealed the details of those circumstances.

"I've thought about it a lot recently. Especially after I ended things with Delilah Fielding after she took that overseas job last year and cheated on me" Tim replies grimly.

"Maybe you're trying to tell yourself it's time," Sara says.

"You have no reason to stay here. Your sister hasn't shown her face in nine years after framed for murder or revealing you're a book writer without your clearance leading to further humiliation by your teammates. Even Jimmy Palmer got in on it" Oliver says in disgust at their actions at his friend.

Meeting her friend's eyes "Tim you know the truth they never will come to appreciate you. We get it for being petrifying. We didn't even have Ollie's parents' money to rely on anymore upon leaving Seattle" Sara explains then grins "But our lives are better off for having done so."

After the waitress brings Oliver and Sara their meals they quietly eat as Timothy looks at the busy city outside the window lost in thought. Some minutes later is when McGee seemingly comes to a decision.

"Your right… it's time I move on instead of this rut I've been stuck in during these past years now" Timothy says.

"Good" Oliver replies.

Lightly nodding "I'm glad, be sure to send us pictures," Sara says.

"I will" Timothy replies.

* * *

Four months later in a plane flying across the ocean

Sitting in a private seat by himself Timothy McGee lets his mind briefly drift over events following the decision at the restaurant. Briefly pondered requesting a transfer but having considered it sent in his resignation instead.

After all, has put in twelve years to NCIS and decides maybe it's enough. Because his life would still be in danger constantly, and the only Middle East field office is in Manama the Capital City of Bahrain Asia which is extremely far off the path he wants. Perhaps just over a decade is not long to some people, and while never enough helping people, it is for as an NCIS field agent.

An NCIS junior agent having only risen to the rank of Senior Field Agent once when Gibbs briefly retired all those years ago, but upon his return from Mexico got kicked down to his earlier rank. His career for any possible further rising the ranks ground to a stop. Only NCIS no longer feels as important as it once was.

Mind you Tim knows despite all the issues brought by Gibbs, DiNozzo, or Abby his lack of initiative is on him alone. Of course, putting in his resignation none of those three were all that pleased. Tony was upset his muse to abuse for fun was gone, Abby near had a break down on her perfect reality falling apart with no more boy toy McGee and Gibbs was his quiet upset self, wanting to know how he could leave the team.

Also, no other tech person from another department wants to work under Gibbs because of the reputation his team has for single out abuse of him from his work in computers. Because by doing that the MCRT under Gibbs will be given cold cases until they can get a replacement. Not that he cares with telling them it's no longer his problem.

Before leaving Timothy notes on sending files to Director Vance on the abuse suffered, and copies of everything to the Sectary of the Navy. Because nobody else needs to suffer under them.

Files detailing the years of abuse under DiNozzo, or Abby's treatment for constant disrespect, verbal abuse, etc. with Gibbs further adding to it alongside his massive favoritism enabling of those two. Files regarding Ducky and Jimmy regarding their treatment of him on the massively, infected hot tub incident a couple years back.

Even Jimmy joining in how dangerous it was instead of doing the right thing on pulling medical rank given Ducky and Jimmy were the only two with medical knowledge putting a stop to it. Ziva despite at the scene remaining quiet immediately drove him to the hospital afterword's to get examined with ignoring Gibbs's orders to report back to headquarters for beginning the case straightaway.

Pushing thoughts of his former coworkers aside Timothy knows income-wise like a year ago when losing his job well doesn't need to worry about going out to find work ASAP.

Despite years ago, telling his associates his investments using some money acquired from bookselling went downwards, that was regrettably a small lie. Mostly to get DiNozzo and Abby off his back about making money from his hobby, or Abby constantly trying to use him to fund her ridiculous Goth habit. So, has made a small fortune from his bestseller books, and upon his Aunt Peggy dying some years ago inherited a trust fund left quite a bit of money.

Right now, Timothy knowing it took this long for his ID background check to come back, and everything is going to find Ziva. All the rest can wait for later.

* * *

Later Israel at a farmhouse early morning

Walking up the steps Timothy stops at the doorway calming nerves and upon going to knock suddenly the door is pulled open by Ziva standing there. Placing the knife into the sheath contained on the back of her belt, Ziva steps over. Reaching over Ziva placing her hands around Tim's neck kisses Timothy passionately on the lips who after a moment of surprise eagerly returns it. Letting his hands drift down Tim grips Ziva's waist as they continue making out for a few moments until breaking apart breathlessly looking at the other.

"I followed my heart," Timothy says in flawless Hebrew, having been studying it.

Ziva merely smiles giving his lips another peck then upon breaking off Ziva leads Timothy inside as a new chapter of their lives begins.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this with leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Yeah, I know Oliver Queen and Sara Lance are not NCIS universe at all, but eh it's fan fiction so I can borrow from other mediums like the Arrow TV show as I please.**

**Manama's NCIS office does exist in real life.**

**Until next time**


End file.
